Sisters and Spirit Detectives
by SchalaSonII
Summary: Honda Tohru has a fraternal twin sister, Honda Aki, who went to live with her friend, Yukimura Keiko, when she went to live with the Sohmas. Aki transferred to Sariyakishi High and later on befriends the rest of Team Spirit Detective, becoming one in the process. Now spring break is one week away and Aki calls saying she wants to come and see Tohru. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1: A Sister!

_**[A/N: Well, a couple of thoughts, and then this story was born! I just hope Aki doesn't become a Mary-Sue...]**_

It was a normal day at the Sohma house. Yuki and Kyo were fighting; Shigure was trying to make perverted passes at Tohru, who was making breakfast.

"Say that again and I'll kill you!" Kyo yelled at Shigure and tried to throw something at him, though he dodged it. Yuki, who wasn't saying anything, was giving off a dark aura.

"Now, now, Kyo, Yuki, no need to get angry," Shigure, said in that usual manner of his.

Then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Tohru said and rushed over to the phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Oh, Tohru, is that you?" the voice on the other side seemed familiar.

"Aki?!" Tohru exclaimed. "It's been such a long time!" Aki was Tohru's twin sister, who was just a few minutes older than she was. Though they didn't seem to act similar, they usually got along. Right now, though, Aki was staying at her friend's house at a different town, so Tohru did not get to see her often.

"How have you been, sis?" Aki asked her. "Heard you're staying at Sohma-san's house."

"Oh, yes, I have, so how are you, Aki?"

"It's been alright, school's a bit different now, but I've been going through it okay," she answered. "What about you? Are the Sohmas treating you right? If not, I'll come over there and kick their asses!"

"EH?!" Tohru exclaimed loudly, making the others in the house wonder what is going on.

Aki laughed, "Kidding, I'm kidding, Tohru! No need to get so worried."

Tohru sighed, "Phew, I'm glad…"

Suddenly, Shigure took the phone from Tohru. "Ah, hello! You're Tohru's sister, right? Sohma Shigure. Yes, mm-hm, alright, ah, splendid, yes, yes, I understand. Well, bye!" Shigure hung up the phone.

Shigure turned to Tohru, "Your sister is coming over for two weeks for break! Isn't that great?"

"Eh, Aki's coming?" Tohru was beaming even more than usual. This would be the first time since she met the Sohmas that she would see her sister again. "I need to get ready! When is she coming, Shigure-san?"

"Next week," he replied.

"So, what happened?" Kyo asked Tohru, "And why are you happier than usual?"

"Tohru's sister, Aki, is coming next week. She'll be staying for two weeks," Shigure answered.

Kyo looked over to Tohru, "You have a sister? Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"W-well, Yuki already knew about her, and she actually used to go to our school, so I-I thought-" she stammered.

"It's alright, Honda-san," Yuki said, "You don't need to get so worked up over what the stupid cat said."

"WHO DID YOU CALL STUPID, YOU DAMNED RAT?!" Kyo yelled angrily. Then, a fight ensued.

* * *

"Hey, Aki, did you manage to talk to Tohru?" a young woman asked Aki once she went downstairs after Shigure hung up. The woman was tall for her age, had long brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Yep, I did manage to, Shizuru-san," Aki answered happily.

Shizuru smiled, "That's great, so are you able to go and see her?"

"Eeh, next week, once break starts. I'm just glad I can see her soon," she said. Aki looked very similar to her sister, Tohru. She had brown hair just like hers, although it was cut shorter, just right above her shoulders; the same blue eyes, though hers was slightly lifted up, making Aki look a little older than Tohru, and there was also the fact that when she last saw Tohru, she was a little taller than her. The two of them may be twins, but they're fraternal, which means they aren't identical twins, and they have their physical differences, appearance wise. Those little facts didn't matter to them, though. They were still sisters no matter what.

However, Aki was a bit skeptical about Tohru going to live with the Sohmas; in fact, she had always seen some weird things about Sohma Yuki.

_~Flashback~_

_"Excuse me, Honda Aki-san," Aki turned around to see the well-known Prince Sohma Yuki in front of her. _

_"Hm, yes, Sohma-san?" she asked, but then, she looked up and saw something right above his head. That wasn't good at all. Aki and Tohru had a special "ability" if you can call it that. They could see spirits, even though most of the time they were just hazy floating objects. Her eyes widened._

_"Ah, is there something wrong?" he asked her._

_Aki started stammering, "S-Sohma-san, y-you have a-" she cut herself off. __**What am I thinking?! Telling Sohma-san that there is a spirit waiting to possess hi**__**m?! I'll sound like an idiot! **__She thought to herself and looked up at Yuki, "It's nothing, so what did you want again, Sohma-san?" _

_"Ah, you dropped this, Honda-san," Yuki said, handing her a small locket. _

_"Oh, thank you, Sohma-san," Aki said politely and left to the next class, still wondering about the hazy spirit that was floating over Sohma Yuki. _

_~End Flashback~_

Aki thought about that day for a while, until some of her friends interrupted her thoughts.

"Aki!" a boy yelled. He had black hair that was slicked back into a 80s style with gel; he also had slightly large brown eyes that were somewhat sneaky, and stood slightly taller than Aki. He was one of Aki's best friends, Urameshi Yusuke.

"What, Yusuke?!" Aki yelled, clearly pissed off.

"…Yikes, I was just trying to get your attention; you had dazed off again," he informed her.

Aki put her hand behind her head, "Eh, heh, heh, sorry 'bout that, Yusuke…"

"Hey, could you guys keep it down?! Kurama's tryin' to help me study!" another boy yelled down the hall. This boy was taller than the two of them, standing at six feet, he had red hair that was put into a 50s 'punk' pompadour style, an angular facial structure, and narrow gray eyes. He was another one of her best friends, Kuwabara Kazuma.

"I agree, you two are disturbing Kuwabara's focus," a calmer voice told them from where Kuwabara was. The person who owned the voice was a young teenage boy. He had bright green eyes that were slightly larger than Yusuke's, but managed to look a little masculine. In addition, he had long, vibrant red hair that was tied back into a low ponytail, leaving two long locks of hair at the front of his head. Yet, another best friend (out of five) Shuichi Minamino, or Kurama as he prefers to be called.

"Whatever," Aki said, shrugging.

_**[A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! Please leave a review, critiques are very welcome, flames...not so much. I hope she's not a Sue so far.]**_


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

_**[A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! It has been very helpful and I'm very grateful ^.^]**_

* * *

Tohru was more excited than usual today. Today was the beginning of Spring Break, of course, but it was a lot deeper than just that. Today was also the day that Aki was going to arrive here in town. Tohru just couldn't wait to see her sister again! It was just so exciting, really. This happiness seemed to rub off on Yuki and annoy Kyo.

* * *

Aki closed the last of her bags. Today was the day she was going to the Sohmas' to see her sister, Tohru. She headed downstairs to the restaurant part of the Yukimuras' home, and then she went straight into Shizuru's car.

"Bye, Yukimura-san! See you later, Keiko!" she yelled as the car drove past their shop.

As they neared the town, Aki couldn't help but feel excited about this whole ordeal. She really didn't want to jinx anything, but she didn't want anything related to the Spirit World or her job as a Spirit Detective going on, for Tohru's sake.

"All right," Shizuru said, "We're here. I'll be back in two weeks to pick you up. Kazuma and Yusuke said that if there's an emergency, then call them immediately."

Aki nodded, "Yeah, I know. I just hope that I don't need to call him."

Shizuru nodded and pointed to the trunk. "All your stuff is back there. Tell Tohru I said, 'Hi.'"

"Yeah," Aki said and got out of the car. She opened the trunk and grabbed her bags.

"Aki!" the instant Aki turned around, she was pulled into a hug by Tohru.

"Tohru! It's great to see you again!" Aki said and returned the hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know! It's been too long!" Tohru exclaimed and let go of Aki. Aki then closed the trunk and stepped aside for Shizuru to back up.

"Bye Shizuru-san!" she said. Then, Shigure had come outside once Shizuru left. When Aki had turned around, the first thing she noticed about him was the dog-shaped Youkai floating around his head. She had sensed it for a while, and it just seemed a harmless E-class Youkai, which was a relief.

"Ah, hello! Welcome! You must be Aki, right? I'm Sohma Shigure," he said very politely. "Oh, I never thought that Tohru's sister would be as pretty as her."

This remark made Aki annoyed. _Great, he's just an old pervert…_ she thought.

"Sorry about him, Honda-san," Yuki had appeared behind Shigure with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Aki smiled, "Yeah, no problem, Sohma-san." She could still see the Youkai on top of his head, though it was a lot more detailed now. It now had the shape of a rat. _This is getting stranger and stranger…_

When she entered the house, she met Kyo, who had an undistinguished Youkai that was a low D-class, a bit higher than the other two. At first, the two of them fought for a long time. Though, it was only for one reason.

* * *

"Hey, Tohru, is the orange-haired one over there your boyfriend?" Aki asked her teasingly, sending both Tohru and Kyo a mad red.

"EHH?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT WOULD EVEN GIVE YOU THAT IMPRESSION?!" Kyo yelled.

"Wow, you've been quite defensive, Kyo."

"YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THEN SHIGURE!"

"C'mon, I'm not _that _bad…"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Hee hee, we _will_ have our revenge on Koenma, by hurting him where it hurts most. On his precious Spirit Detectives! Hee!"

"Yes, we must have our revenge on those pathetic lap dogs of Spirit World!"

"This will be a challenge of course. A member is off visiting a sibling, which is the easy part. Take the sibling, and when the detective comes to the rescue, kill the sibling! Then, the hard part, kill the detective! We will repeat this with each of the detectives' loved ones."

"Heh, of course, but we must be patient with this plan. We have to get them when their guard is down…"

"Agreed"

"Hee! Yes!"

"Hmm…yeah."

* * *

_**[A/N: Yeah, so I kinda left on a cliffhanger, which is a bit cliché. I have only limited myself to four cliffhangers, though I may not do this XD]  
**_


End file.
